Hybrid electric, fully electric, fuel cell, and other fuel efficient vehicles are becoming increasingly popular. Electric and hybrid electric vehicles utilize high voltage battery packs or fuel cells that deliver direct current necessary to drive vehicle motors, electric traction systems and other vehicle systems. These vehicles use thick electric current connectors to deliver high power direct current from battery packs, fuel cells, or other power sources to electric motors and other electric devices and systems of the vehicle.
In addition, these vehicles typically include inverters to convert the direct current provided by such battery packs, fuel cells, or other power sources to alternating current for use by such electric motors and other electric devices and systems of the vehicle. Such inverters generally require an interface to communicate with other systems in the vehicle, for example to request the delivery of additional electric current to the inverter as appropriate. Such interfaces are generally coupled to one or more direct current connectors via a circuit board or other communication medium associated with the inverter. However, it may be difficult to provide optimal coupling between the direct current connectors, the communication medium, and the interface. Without optimal coupling, slippage may result with the connectors, the communication medium, or the interface, or electrical coupling between the connectors, the communication medium, or the interface could be interrupted or otherwise compromised.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved interface assemblies, for example that provide improved coupling between direct current connectors, communication medium, and interfaces of such interface assemblies. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will be apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.